Sept Jours
by allihyun
Summary: Sept Jours: Tujuh hari seperti mimpi; jean/sasha; positive!au. enjoy reading!


_Sept jours; seven days; tujuh hari_

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Sept Jours**

.:tujuh hari seperti mimpi:.

**Jean/Sasha** Fanfiction

_**AU. Romance. Hurt/kampret. Random. Plot hole. Bahasa gado-gado.**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin ( c ) Isayama Hajime**

**Sept Jours ( c ) allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**JeanSasha : Sept Jours**

Awalnya Sasha mengenalnya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa yang akan _homestay_ di rumahnya. Sama seperti empat orang laki-laki lainnya (Sasha cukup paham alasan ibunya hanya membuka kesempatan homestay bagi laki-laki; keinginan punya anak laki-laki yang tak terpenuhi).

Namanya Jean Kirschtein, delapan belas tahun (dua tahun lebih muda darinya), peranakan Jerman-Perancis, mahasiswa angkatan pertama jurusan entahlah. Jean tidak pernah mau mengaku dengan benar soal itu. Sasha hanya pernah dengar sekali dia mengatakan Sorbonne, sebuah universitas laknat (karena Sasha gagal masuk ke sana).

Yang Sasha tahu, laki-laki itu laki-laki paling rajin dibandingkan empat lainnya. Bangun selalu lebih pagi, pulang paling malam, sering kali _jogging_ dan paling sering Sasha temukan di dapur membantu ibunya. Selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik. Kecuali mungkin warna bola matanya yang tampak seperti disepuh oleh emas; berkilau ketika terkena sinar matahari.

Selebihnya lagi, Sasha tidak peduli.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Interaksi pertama mereka terjadi saat laki-laki Kirschtein itu tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Sasha tengah bersiap tidur ketika kemudian gadis bersurai laksana coklat kayu itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan raut wajah tersenyum si Kirschtein di baliknya. Laki-laki itu membuka percakapan pertama mereka dengan kalimat yang membuat kedua alisnya naik sedikit.

"Kudengar dari ibumu kaupunya The Great Gatsby?"

Oke. Sasha memang punya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kau sering diam-diam bergosip dengan ibuku tentang aku?"

Tawa Jean pecah.

"Ekspektasimu terlalu tinggi, Braus." katanya sedikit arogan, "Ehm, kebetulan aku sedang mencari novel dan kebetulan ibumu bilang kaupunya novel yang sedang kucari, _comment_?"

Saat itu rasanya Sasha ingin lantai kamarnya langsung menelannya dalam sekejap.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sasha tidak pernah menyangka berbekal sebuah aksi peminjaman novel yang lumayan konyol interaksinya dengan Jean akan berkembang. Paginya, Sasha menemukan ada nomor asing yang masuk ke _inbox_-nya. Rasa kaget menyergapnya begitu dibukanya isi pesan tak bernama itu.

"_Mademoiselle_ Braus, terima kasih untuk bukunya. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku meminjamnya sedikit lama."

Buku? _Un livre_?

Sasha tidak pernah ingat meminjamkan bukunya pada siapapun. Gadis itu mencoba menggali ingatannya yang sering payah, apalagi di pagi hari. Di sepanjang lekuk memorinya Sasha tidak berhasil menemukan di mana dan kepada siapa dia meminjamkan buku, mengingat Sasha tipe orang yang sedikit rewel untuk urusan buku. Sampai kemudian pandangannya terantuk pada pintu kamarnya.

Pintu itu. Ketukan di sana. Jean Kirschtein. Kemudian kalimatnya sendiri yang kelewat percaya diri.

Sasha mengerang, malu ingat kejadian tadi malam. Sekarang terbayang wajah Jean yang tertawa setelah dia berujar, semalam. Dan pengirim pesan tak bernama barusan pasti adalah orang yang sama.

Sasha segera membalas.

_"_N'a pas d'importance_ . Sesukamu saja, _maître_. Yang penting jangan sampai lecek."_

Setelahnya Sasha kembali menggeliat dalam selimutnya, menyembunyikan jeritan malunya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_"_Mademoiselle_, belum tidur? Di luar sedang banyak bintang, sayang untuk dilewatkan."_

Sebuah pesan singkat, dari Jean lagi. Kali ini Sasha cepat-cepat membalasnya, sudah lupa dengan rasa malunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir aneh juga rasanya Sasha harus malu, padahal biasanya dia tipe gadis yang tidak ambil pusing dengan tutur katanya. Mungkin karena sebelumnya Sasha tidak kenal Jean jadi ingin menjaga imej? Bisa jadi. Atau mungkin karena hal lain?

Entahlah.

Yang jelas sekarang tembok malu itu sudah runtuh sejak Jean rajin menyambangi _inbox_-nya. Baru terhitung sejak kemarin pagi tapi frekuensi pesannya yang intens membuat Sasha merasa cepat akrab dengan Jean.

_"Aku belum tidur, _maître_, dan tolong berhenti memanggilku _mademoiselle_. Aku merasa seperti sedang kau gombali!"_

_"nb : dan apa-apaan dengan bintang-bintang itu?"_

Sasha terkikik membaca ulang jawabannya, perutnya seperti ada yang memelintir. Mulas.

_"Kalau begitu kau juga hentikan lelucon maître itu, rasanya seperti kita gombal-gombalan, non? Dan soal bintang-bintang itu aku hanya sedang belajar romantis."_

Gombal-gombalan katanya? Belajar romantis? Perut Sasha semakin mulas rasanya; kegelian.

_"_Bien!_ Jean, Sasha, begitu saja, _bien?_ Dan oh _merde homme!_ Kau sungguh pria romantis Jean Kirschtein , rasanya aku ingin menciumimu sekarang juga… _avec mes chaussures"

Sasha mengetik balasannya sambil menimbang-nimbang sepatu yang mana yang akan digunakannya untuk mencium Jean. Pakai gaya apa nanti dia menciumnya? Oh, lucu.

_"_Bien, _Sasha. Kau ternyata lebih romantis, ciuman dengan sepatu? _bonne idée_.."_

Jean gila. Pikir Sasha skeptis.

_"Kau ternyata lebih tidak waras daripada yang aku perkirakan. Kebanyakan baca novel?"_

Sasha menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa penasaran menyelimutinya; akan seperti apa jawaban Jean?

_"Mungkin. Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku keluar dari kegilaan ini,_ ma belle damme_?"_

Sasha termangu.

_Fix_ sudah. Jean adalah laki-laki penggombal ulung dan Sasha sudah terlanjur mengawang karenanya. Sudah tak sempat lagi turun. Perut Sasha semakin bergejolak, mulas. Sepertinya tidur pun tidak akan bisa menghapus gejolak-gejolak liar di perutnya.

_Ma belle dame… my beautiful lady…_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sejak saat itu pesan-pesan berkelanjutan tetap mereka jalani. Kadang Sasha yang memancing, sering kali Jean yang memulai. Memang hanya pesan-pesan singkat dan hal-hal remeh yang dibahas. Kebanyakan tidak lebih panjang dari satu kalimat.

Tapi Sasha senang.

Senang karena ada yang memperhatikan, bahkan dari hal yang terkecil seperti sudah mengantuk belum, sudah makan belum, ingin makan di mana hari ini, berangkat ke kampus jam berapa sampai pada parfum apa yang biasanya sering kau pakai. Seremeh itu. Memang di satu sisi Sasha merasa Jean terlalu ambigu dengan sejuta perhatiannya itu. Padahal belum genap lima hari mereka benar-benar kenal.

Tapi sisi lain yang lebih dominan menutupi keraguan itu. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang perlakuan macam itu hanya menimbulkan rasa risih. Tapi bagi Sasha yang haus akan perhatian, hal-hal seperti itulah yang selalu dia nantikan. Ibunya yang single mother terlalu sibuk dengan dapur dan urusan katering untuk sekedar menanyakan pola makannya. Dan Sasha tentunya tidak bisa mengharapkan perhatian seperti itu dari Ayahnya yang sudah tiada.

Menjadi anak tunggal bukan hanya tentang dimanja, tapi juga tentang kesendirian, dan kesepian. Jean datang melengkapi sisi yang kosong itu dan menawarkan warna yang baru untuk hidup Sasha. Tidak ada ruginya Sasha membuka tangan. Setidaknya begitulah jika dilogika menurut pemahaman Sasha sehingga dia memang bermasa bodoh dengan kemungkinan buruk yang lain. Sasha tidak mau ambil pusing jika nanti Jean memang tidak memiliki perasaan bahagia yang seirama dengannya. Atau yang lebih buruk jika nantinya Jean memang ingin mempermainkannya.

Sasha tidak mau peduli—

_"Aku sudah di depan kampusmu,_ ma belle. _Jangan membuatku terlalu lama melamunkanmu."_

-karena Sasha sudah terlanjur terbang, tinggi .

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hari ke-lima (Sasha menghitungnya, konyol? Memang) Jean mengajak Sasha makan malam. Bukan makan malam yang mewah, hanya di sebuah kafe terkenal dan legendaris. Yah, memang tempatnya terkenal, _Café de Flore,_ siapa yang tidak kenal? Setiap turis yang datang ke Paris pasti menyempatkan diri kesana untuk sekedar minum secangkir _chocolate chaud._

"Hari ini aku sedang jadi turis."

"Turis yang pelit?" sahut Sasha sambil menunjuk secangkir _chocolate chaud_ dan sepotong _croissant_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Jean tergelak lalu menyeduh _chocolate chaud_-nya, menopangkan dagu pada sebelah tangannya setelah itu. Memandangi Sasha.

"Setidaknya turis pelit ini mau berbaik hati mentraktirmu secangkir coklat panas."

"_Merci beaucoup, maître_."

"_Vous êtes les bienvenus, ma belle_."

Sasha hampir saja tersedak karenanya, tapi buru-buru disamarkannya dengan batuk. _Yang pasti terdengar aneh_, hardik Sasha pada dirinya sendiri. Dilemparkannya pandangannya pada jalanan sekitar, yang penting bukan pada Jean. Takut kalau melihat rona merah pipinya tertangkap oleh mata keemasan Jean. Beruntung mereka memilih tempat duduk di teras jadi banyak yang bisa Sasha jadikan objek pindaiannya.

Jadi gadis itu sekarang sibuk mengomentari apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya. Matahari masih saja terang padahal sudah jam delapan malam dan Sasha mengeluhkannya padahal sebenarnya dia suka matahari (Jean bilang ini musim panas, jadi wajar saja dan Sasha bilang kalau Sasha lupa ini musim panas-bodohnya). Sasha juga mengeluhkan perutnya yang keroncongan dan Jean yang hanya membelikannya secangkir coklat panas (Jean lalu menunjukkan _croissant_ yang dia belikan untuk Sasha dan belum juga tersentuh, dan sekali lagi Sasha bilang kalau Sasha lupa-kebodohannya yang lain). Akhirnya gadis itu sibuk menelan croissant-nya tanpa melihat ke arah Jean.

"Kau sengaja bersikap imut untuk menarik perhatianku, _ma belle_?"

Uhuk. _Croissant_ Sasha tersangkut di tenggorokan. _Ini karena kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan malam,_ stupide_!_

"Namaku Sasha kalau kau masih ingat dan aku tidak kenal dengan 'ma belle'."

"Hmm, aku kira Sasha dan ma belle tidak ada bedanya."

"Otakmu pasti tidak beres!"

"Sejak bertemu denganmu memang kondisi otakku semakin mengkhawatirkan." sahut Jean dengan ekpresi pura-pura sedih.

"_Pardon_?"

Sekali lagi Sasha menyamarkan rasa tersipunya dengan pura-pura tersedak. Dia tidak kepikiran cara yang lain. Perutnya terlalu mulas dengan bahagianya, kerja otaknya jadi tidak maksimal.

"_Tu es belle se coir_."

"Aku tahu aku cantik, _merci_. Tapi Jean kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan malam hari ini?"

Jean tidak menjawab, hanya membenarkan panjang lengan _sweater_-nya lalu kembali menyeduh coklat panasnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Kuduga kau tidak mau menjawab, lagi."

"Kau selalu menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu dijawab, _ma belle_."

"Sasha! Bukan _ma belle_… Kau tahu, Jean? Kau terlalu misterius bagiku, dalam banyak hal. Dan tentang semua yang kau lakukan untukku…"

"Hm?"

_Kau melakukannya untuk apa?_

Pertanyaan itu hanya tertahan di ulu hati Sasha.

Karena setelahnya Sasha terdiam. Terbius dengan kilau keemasan pada mata Jean yang membuatnya tersadar; Sasha juga tidak siap dengan jawaban Jean.

Jadi biarkan saja tetap seperti ini, _non_?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sehari, dua hari berikutnya Sasha sudah melupakan niatannya untuk mempertanyakan sikap Jean kepadanya selama ini. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menjalaninya saja. Tidak ada ruginya menerima kebaikan orang lain.

Toh selama ini Jean tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap yang macam-macam. Jean tidak kelihatan seperti pria brengsek yang sering meniduri anak gadis orang. Dia juga jauh dari kesan berandal jika menilik dari cara berpakaiannya selama ini (Sasha suka melihat Jean memakai setelan kemeja ketika akan ke luar rumah). Laki-laki itu hanya punya kelebihan bakat menggombal.

Hanya saja kerja jantung Sasha akhir-akhir ini buruk. Sering Sasha menemukan jantungnya mendobrak-dobrak ingin meloncat keluar ketika sedang bersama dengan Jean. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya sudah membuat desiran halus di dadanya. Rasanya tubuhnya berubah seperti kumpulan kupu-kupu jika sedang membayangkan pemuda itu; bebas tapi menggelepar. Tak berdaya.

Apakah dia jatuh cinta?

Cinta? _Amour_?

Rasanya masih terlalu jauh. Sasha hanya ingin menikmati perasaan bahagianya saat ini tanpa, menghindari kemungkinan perasaaannya akan berujung. Begini dulu saja sudah cukup.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hari ke-delapan.

Itu adalah hari ke-lima Sasha mau bangun pagi untuk membantu ibunya di dapur. Sebelum-sebelumnya gadis itu lebih memilih berkutat dengan laptopnya dulu di kamar baru turun jika sudah jam sembilan atau mau kuliah. Jean yang membuatnya bangun pagi dengan dalih minta diajari membuat _Crème brûlée, _satu-satunya maha karya Sasha di bidang perdapuran.

Tapi hari ini Sasha tidak menemukan Jean di dapur. Sasha pikir Jean belum bangun jadi dia ke lantai dua, berniat membangunkan Jean di kamarnya. Sayangnya yang didapati Sasha adalah kamar yang kosong. Tidak ada Jean di sana, bahkan barang-barangnya juga sudah tidak ada. Satu kertas pun tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Tergopoh-gopoh Sasha berlari menuruni tangga, berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"_Oui! Mom est ici_, Sasha!" seru ibunya dari bawah. Segera langkah Sasha berderap ke arahnya.

"Mom, _où est Jean? Jean est allé!"_

Ibu Sasha beralih dari adonan kuenya sebentar untuk menghadap Sasha.

"Jean pergi, sayang. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, sepertinya ada hal mendesak yang harus dilakukannya."

"Hal mendesak macam apa yang membuatnya harus pergi bersama barang-barangnya, mom? Ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Memang tidak masuk akal, mom sendiri tidak tahu alasan pastinya. Dia hanya bilang harus segera pergi secepatnya dan minta disampaikan salam untukmu."

"Apa dia bilang dia akan kembali?"

"Seingatku tidak."

Sasha terpaku di tempatnya. Apa-apaan ini? Sasha bangun pagi bukan untuk ini. Sasha menyalakan alarm-nya jam lima untuk membuat _Crème brûlée, _untuk bertemu Jean. Bukan untuk mendapatkan salam darinya. _Est-ce un piège?_ Apakah ini sebuah jebakan?

"Mom kau sedang tidak membuat lelucon 'kan?"

Ibunya yang baru saja akan menghadap adonan kembali berputar ke arahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berusaha membuatmu tertawa, ma belle fille?"

Ah, _ma belle_…

"Mom, Jean meninggalkan sesuatu untukku atau tidak?"

"_Rien,_ dia hanya titip salam padamu. Oh ya katanya novelmu sudah dikembalikan ke kamarmu."

Novel?

Sasha memutar ingatannya kembali. The Great Gatsby! Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berlari kembali ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan hardikan dari ibunya. Dua anak tangga dilompatinya sekaligus untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Di kamarnya, Sasha menemukan novel-nya sudah tergeletak rapi di atas meja belajarnya. Sesuatu yang luput dari pandangan ketika bangun tadi. Buru-buru diambilnya novel itu, berharap ada sesuatu akan jatuh dari dalamnya tapi nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa yang Jean selipkan di sana. Satu per satu halaman dibukanya, Sasha masih berharap ada kata-kata atau tanda yang sengaja Jean ingin sampaikan padanya di sana. Namun hasilnya masih sama saja, tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Kemudian Sasha teringat ponselnya. Gadis itu lekas mencari ponselnya, masih saja berharap ada pesan dari Jean di sana. Tapi _inbox-_nya menunjukkan tidak ada pesan baru di sana. Lalu, dengan keberanian yang tipis akhirnya Sasha mencoba menelpon nomor Jean.

Tidak aktif.

Ingin mencoba bertanya kepada teman Jean, tapi kemudian Sasha sadar. Dia tidak kenal satu pun teman Jean. Sasha tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal sosok Jean.

Sasha remuk. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang kosong secara tiba-tiba. Terambil begitu saja. Hilang bersama dengan perginya Jean. Laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya begitu banyak. Tanpa pesan untuk Sasha, satu pun.

Walaupun Sasha sendiri bingung, pesan seperti apa yang ingin dia dapatkan dari Jean.

Sasha hanya ingin Jean memberinya kejelasan, setidaknya satu hal kecil, tentang mereka. Tentang dirinya. Arti dirinya bagi Jean.

Arti? Apakah Sasha memang memiliki arti bagi Jean? Entahlah.

_"_Ma belle_, kau pernah kangen seseorang?"_

Tiba-tiba Sasha teringat satu pertanyaan itu. Baru tadi malam Jean menanyakannya. Waktu itu Sasha menjawab kalau dia sering merindukan ayahnya. Tapi Jean bilang, bukan kangen seperti itu. Saat Sasha menanyakan lalu kangen yang seperti apa yang Jean maksud, Jean hanya tertawa dan bilang kalau berarti Sasha belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti.

Waktu itu Sasha protes karena umurnya jelas-jelas dua tahun di atas Jean bagaimana mungkin Jean bisa menganggapnya anak kecil. Itu pelanggaran. Tapi lagi-lagi Jean hanya tertawa lalu mengejeknya kalau usia mentalnya lima tahun lebih muda daripada usia biologisnya. Sasha protes lagi, Jean tertawa lagi.

Begitu saja, obrolan ringan di antara mereka yang sering kali tak bertema. Setelah itu Jean menyuruh Sasha tidur dan Sasha menurut tanpa firasat apapun. Sasha tidak pernah tahu kalau paginya dia tidak akan menemukan Jean, dimanapun.

_"Stupide maître!"_

Mata Sasha panas. Seperti akan memuntahkan air. Cepat-cepat dihalaunya air matanya yang mungkin akan tumpah sebentar lagi. Sasha kangen Jean, mungkin. Entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

Sasha kemudian beralih menuju ranjangnya, kembali bergumul dengan selimutnya. Sasha ingin tidur dan berharap ini semua mimpi.

Sasha berharap, semoga saat bangun nanti Jean ada menunggunya.

Semoga...

_**.fin.**_

* * *

><p>. <em><span>Comment<span>__: bagaimana_

_. __Mademoiselle__: nona_

_. __Un livre_ : sebuah buku

_. __n'a pas d'importance_ : tidak masalah

_. __Maître__: _tuan

_. …non?_: …kan?

_. Bien: _oke

_. merde homme: shit man!_

. _avec mes chaussures_: dengan sepatuku

_. bonne idée: _ide bagus

_. Ma belle damme : _my beautiful lady; gadis cantikku

_. chocolate chaud: _coklat panas

_. Vous êtes les bienvenus_: sama-sama

. _Stupide_ : bodoh

. _Pardon_ : please

_. Tu es belle se coir: _kau cantik malam ini

_. Amour: _cinta

_. Oui! Mom est ici: _ibu di sini

_. où est Jean? Jean est allé!: _Jean di mana? Jean hilang!

_. Est-ce un piège?_ : apakah ini sebuah jebakan?

. _ma belle fille_ : putriku sayang; my lovely daughter

_. Rien: _nothing; tidak ada

* * *

><p>Oke maaf ini random, hshshhs. I love jeansasha, habis nonton ulang Lost in Love, kepengen _chocolat chaud_-nya (yang bego banget ditumpahin sama si Pev disitu!) pas banget saya lagi galau. _Bien_, _c'est tout!_

_Merci boucoup! Terima kasih sudah membaca ;)_

_Nb : terima kasih kepada google translate, j t'aime! :*_

**Story only: 2344word**

**180113, imsickyetsuck**

**allihyun.**


End file.
